


За газетным киоском

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: — Что? Я не могу соскучиться по брату?
Kudos: 6





	За газетным киоском

Двери автобуса со свистом закрылись и номер 2432 плавно двинулся с места, разгребая колесами холодную декабрьскую жижу.  
Ваня взяла в руки лежащий рядом футляр для скрипки и уступила место круглолицей полной женщине в очках стрекозах, покрытых мелкими капельками от растаявшего снега. Та, опустившись на сидение, прижала девушку к окну и, довольно улыбаясь, начала что-то искать в сумке. Седьмая поудобнее обхватила инструмент и прижалась лбом к оконному стеклу.  
Мимо неспешно проползали витрины небольших и нарядно украшенных магазинчиков. Пусть до Рождества было еще две недели, а стрелки на часах едва отбили полдень, все витрины горели и переливались, тыча праздничным настроением в лица прохожим. Красочные постеры напоминали о необходимости купить подарки родным, друзьям и коллегам, предлагали беспрецедентные скидки и обещали бесплатную упаковку. Декор и украшения, выпечка и продуктовые корзины, игрушки для детей и искрящиеся наряды для вечеринок. Все было ярко, однообразно и скучно, поэтому Ваня стала разглядывать людей. Мимо пробегали менеджеры, замученные подготовкой к годовым отчетностям, уставшие мамы с детьми на руках, у одного из магазинов стоял зазывала в костюме эльфа помощника, милая старушка в рыжем берете тащила под мышкой йоркширского терьера, а высокий тощий парень пытался прикурить, прячась от ветра за газетным киоском.  
— Клаус?

Она прижала пятерню к холодному стеклу, но автобус ехал дальше, а человек, напомнивший ей брата, остался позади. Ваня вскочила с места и чуть не завалилась на свою соседку — та придержала ее за руку и посоветовала быть осторожнее, но девушка уже неслась к водительской двери.  
— Остановите автобус! Остановите, пожалуйста!  
— Мисс, я не могу остановить транспорт посреди дороги. Подождите минуту, остановка за поворотом.  
Девушка вжалась в стекло двери и старалась не выпускать газетный киоск из виду, пока автобус не повернул. Как только двери открылись, Ваня выпрыгнула на тротуар и побежала в обратном направлении. Мокрый снег ударял по щекам, ноги скользили, а футляр со скрипкой так и норовил задеть других пешеходов. Она ухватилась за стену киоска и заглянула за угол, но там уже никого не было. Ваня оглянулась, ища в толпе смутно знакомый силуэт.  
— Клаус!

Одна из фигур замедлила шаг, видимо, прислушиваясь, тряхнула головой и пошла дальше, а Ваня побежала следом.  
— Клаус Харгривз!  
Она остановилась, прижав одну руку к боку. Обернувшийся парень оказался именно тем, кем она думала он был. Высокий, худой и сутулый. Отросшие, мокрые от снега волосы прилипли к лицу, под глазами едва заметные следы от карандаша. Когда губы расползлись в улыбке, никаких сомнений не осталось.  
— Это правда ты.  
— Ваня? Ванечка! — Он раскинул руки и через мгновение заключил ее в крепкие объятия. — Что ты здесь делаешь, сестренка?

Сейчас впервые с того момента, как она вскочила со своего места в автобусе, Ваня задумалась зачем вообще это сделала. Какая неведомая сила подкинула ее, заставила выйти не на своей остановке и бежать против людского потока, рискуя подвернуть ногу или свернуть шею. Она вдохнула запах табака, которым пропахло осеннее пальтишко брата и отстранилась так не закончив мысль.  
— Да ты же ледяной!  
— Хм, я не уверен, но приму это как комплимент. Всегда считал, что Снежная Королева это чистый секс. Кстати, знал я одну девочку, у нее псевдоним…  
— Пойдем в кафе? Согреешься.

Клаус повернул голову на яркую витрину, за которой угадывались крошечные столики и уютные кресла, обитые мягкой тканью. Он скривился и покачал головой.  
— Знаешь, куратор советует мне воздерживаться от кофеина…  
— Я угощаю, Клаус.  
— Но, когда я придерживался чьих-то советов, да?

Он толкнул дверь и, под звяканье колокольчика ступил в уютное тепло помещения. Нашел, как ему показалось, самое мягкое кресло и утонул в нем, картинно застонав от удовольствия. Ваня, заказав на стойке кофе, устроила скрипку под столом и села напротив, разматывая шарф.  
— Как ты?  
— Лучше всех. Ты же знаешь, что именно это моя суперсила. О, кстати, смотри, татуировки новые сделал! — резко выбросил ладони вперед, едва не выбив из рук официантки две чашки.  
— И что они означают? — продолжила Ваня, когда девушка оставила их. Зацепила свое блюдечко указательным пальцем и придвинула кофе ближе.  
Клаус сначала посмотрел на правую руку, а потом на левую. И так же медленно произнес.  
— «Привет» и «Пока». Написано же! — Хохотнул и залез во внутренний карман пальто, достал фляжку и плеснул содержимое в напиток.  
— А про алкоголь куратор тебе советов не давал?  
— А ты мне так и не ответила, что делаешь здесь? — Обхватив чашку ладонями, он опять откинулся на спинку и сполз по креслу. Теперь Клаус смотрел на сестру чуть снизу. — Как нашла меня?  
— Я не искала. Просто увидела тебя в окно автобуса…  
— И бросилась вдогонку? Вау, не думал, что кто-то настолько хочет меня видеть.  
— Я подумала, что соскучилась.

Четвертый удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Что? Я не могу соскучиться по брату?  
— Не обижайся, но ты же первая выпорхнула из семейного гнезда. Не то, чтобы я мог винить тебя в этом, нет. Наоборот, я даже благодарен, ведь сразу за тобой я и сам свинтил. Но факт остается фактом.  
— Я больше не могла оставаться в том доме, под одной крышей с отцом и…  
— И с нами. Что? — Клаус опять продолжал разыгрывать удивление, достойное театральных подмостков. — Ей-богу, я встану и выйду, если скажешь, что слезы на глазах наворачивались от мысли, что больше не увидишь родственничков-мудаков.

Ваня замолчала.  
Клаус был прав, но только отчасти. Она любила свою семью и до сих пор нежно хранила воспоминания о счастливых моментах детства. Пусть редко, но они были. Особенно Ваня дорожила временем, проведенным вместе с Пятым, и когда они вчетвером зависали вместе с Беном и Клаусом. Ровно до того момента, как Пятый исчез, Клаус полетел по кривой дорожке, а Бен умер. И все развалилось.  
Седьмая достала оранжевый пузырек, с легким хлопком откупорила крышку, выбросила на ладонь таблетку и отточенным за многие годы движением отправила ее в рот.

Клаус поджал губы. Он больше не улыбался, смотрел пристально и очень серьезно.  
— Кто бы сказал, что из всех многочисленных братьев и сестер мы с тобой будем так похожи.  
— Я принимаю лекарство, Клаус, а ты — наркотики.  
— А как таблетки не назови, главное, что они решают твою проблему.  
— Ты путаешь понятия.  
— Был бы здесь Пятый, он бы тебе эти понятия разложил по полочкам, — сделал глоток и медленно переложил голову с одного плеча на другое. — Все болеутоляющие по природе своей наркотики. Отличается лишь боль и дозировка.  
— Ну тогда мне страшно представить, какая у тебя боль, раз ты в принципе трезвым не бываешь. — Фыркнула Ваня и закатила глаза, но почти сразу поняла, что ляпнула глупость. — Черт. Прости.

Клаус не изменился в лице. Он все еще пристально смотрел на поверхность остывающего кофе и только чуть наморщил нос.  
— Ты права, сестренка. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты это даже просто представила. — Поставил чашку на стол, хлопнул себя по груди, проверяя, что фляга на месте и, как люди надевают шляпу, Клаус нацепил привычную улыбку. — Спасибо за кофе. Я пожалуй пойду.  
— Что? Нет, Клаус, стой. Я, я не хотела.  
— Все в порядке, не переживай. — Он мягко оттолкнулся от подлокотников и поднялся. — Рад, что у тебя все хорошо.  
— Клаус, подожди! Да постой же ты!

Пока Ваня влезла в куртку, чуть не опрокинула стул, расплатилась за кофе и двумя руками схватила скрипку, шарф и шапку, Клауса уже не было.  
— Он налево пошел, — подсказала участливая официантка и передала на кухню новый заказ, а Ваня, чертыхнувшись под нос, выбежала на улицу и поспешила в указанном направлении.  
— Клаус! Ты! Невыносим!

Догнав, она приложила его пятерней посередине спины, а Четвертый обернулся с выражением лица, будто впервые видит Ваню. Выхватил из ее рук шапку и натянул сестре на голову. Заботливо убрал с глаз выбивающиеся пряди.  
— Что-то ты быстро по мне соскучилась.  
— Прости, я не подумала.  
— Забей, — повел плечами и улыбнулся без тени обиды. — Дело привычное.  
— Но это неправильно.  
— Ванечка, милая, список неправильных вещей настолько бесконечен, что моих там и не видно, — теперь он взял шарф и набросил сестре на шею. — Но я правда рад, что встретил тебя сегодня. Я тоже скучал. Надеюсь, не последний раз видимся, мелкая.

Поднял ладонь с надписью «Пока», махнул ею и почти нажал указательным пальцем на нос Вани, как она вдруг спросила:  
— Тебе есть куда пойти?  
— Пфф, Ваня…  
— Клаус, у тебя есть где переночевать?  
— Сестренка, я каждый день решаю этот вопрос, так что и сегодня решу. Не волнуйся.  
— Может… зайдешь в гости?

От удивления Четвертый сделал шаг назад и вопросительно ткнул пальцем себя в грудь.  
— Да. Ты ведь не был у меня. Ну, с тех пор как все разъехались.  
— А кто-то другой был, что ли?  
— Клаус.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, принимаю твоё приглашение! — Поежился и спрятал пальцы в рукава. — Куда идти?  
— На остановку.  
— Может пешочком?  
— Я заплачу.  
— На остановку так на остановку!

Ваня засмеялась, развернулась и пошла в направлении маршрута автобуса 2432. Клаус последовал за ней.


End file.
